Unexpected Love
by leoandpiperluva
Summary: Piper's daughter Mel and her best friend Peyton begin to get feelings they weren't expecting. Femslash don't read if you don't like
1. 1 demon equals alot of mess!

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed I only own the storyline for this fic and the characters which I have made up.

This is my first femslash fic so plz no flamers. But if you don't like that sort of thing please turn back know you've been warned!

A scream followed by a loud crash could be heard echoing through the Halliwell Manor. A very large demon had shimmered in during dinner and had thrown the youngest Halliwell-Wyatt away from the dinner table and towards the kitchen door. She howled in pain as she crashed through the door and landed in a heap on the other side.

**'You son of a bitch!' **Piper Halliwell screamed as her only daughter fell to the floor. She raised her hands to blow up the demon, however to her surprise he just stumbled back a few steps and smiled evilly.

'**You can't stop me puny witch, no witch can stop me!' **he exclaimed as he lifted his arms and used his powers to throw Chris across the room who had been reaching for a potion from the potion cabinet.

Piper's eyes gleamed with fury as she saw her son hit the wall.

**'Oh but you're forgetting, I'm not just a witch, I'm a mother. And you just really really pissed me off!!' **

Piper tapped into her anger, raised her hands and with one big hand motion blew up the demon.

**'Puny witch my ass!' **she muttered as she walked towards her daughter who was know being healed by Wyatt. Piper smiled as Melinda began to stir.

**'Errrrr! Why do they always pick on me first?' **she asked angrily.

'**Maybe because they know your an easy target.' **Wyatt replied quickly in a friendly sibling rivalry.

**'OW!'** he screamed as Mel hit him with strength he didn't think a sixteen year old girl could possess.

**'Wyatt don't pick on your sister' **Leo warned in a fatherly tone.

**'Sorry'** Wyatt muttered.

**'Don't worry Wy, I know it's just you trying to cover up your insecurities of actually showing someone your true emotions in fear of moving away from your masculine image you have created.'** Mel replied with a smirk.

Leo tried to stifle a laugh as he helped the know conscious Chris to his feet. While Chris looked at his sister lovingly. Beside their mom only she could make Wyatt squirm like that.

Wy rolled his eyes while looking slightly embarrassed **'You've been spending way too much time with Aunt Phoebe.'**

Wyatt and Chris helped Mel to her feet and everyone looked around at the disaster area which used to be their kitchen.

**'Who thought one demon could create so much'** Chris said while looking at the door which had been thrown clear off it's hinges where Mel had hit it, and what was left of their dinner on the floor.

**'I really wish demos would wait till after dinner to attack, I spent all afternoon making that and it was all for nothing.'** Piper exclaimed unhappily. Leo reached over to comfort his wife. Wyatt was about to say something when their conversation was interrupted by the door bell. Mel look at her watched and looked up shocked.

**'OMGD! That's Peyton and look at this place. How am I meant to explain it. She's all ready suspicious as it is without the place looking like a war just broke out.' **she said worriedly. However Chris empathy power picked up a feeling which was more than just Mel being worried of exposure it was more like she wanted to ... look good for Peyton. But he just shook of the feelings thinking it was just his head being messed up from the hit earlier. So instead he said..

**'Just say Wyatt had a hissy fit because someone insulted his masculinity.'** Chris couldn't help the grin from appearing on his face. Wyatt just glared at him.

**'Not helping Chris.'** Mel said but she smiled slightly as the door bell rang again. Peyton was obviously starting to get inpatient.

'**Mel just go answer the door before she leaves and just keep her away form the kitchen.' **Piper said taking over in her trademark organisation skills.

**'Fine'** Mel mumbled as she went to answer the door, stopping on the way to check she looked presentable in the mirror. Deciding she looked decent enough, especially for someone who had just been thrown through a door. She opened the door and smiled as her best friend remarked

**'It's about time, I thought you had gotten attacked or something.'**

Mel stepped aside and let her pass **'If only you knew.' **she mumbled as she shut the door behind her.

Hey guys hope you liked the first chapter please review!! I made a promo banner for this fic here's the link hope you like it...

http://img405.imageshack.us/img405/6558/wallpaperxz3.png 


	2. New charge

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed I only own the storyline for this fic and the characters which I have made up.

I'd like to thank Leanne17 and Baraku for their great reviews!! Thanks guys this chapter is for you guys!!

It had been two days since the demons had attacked, and luckily Peyton hadn't asked any questions about the mess. It seemed she had learnt to ignore the weird occurrences which happened around the Halliwell Manor, at which Mel was definitely grateful. However, Mel kind of wished Peyton would find out about her secret. S he had spent many nights thinking about telling Peyton she was a witch but as soon as morning came and she saw her best friend full of life, with her trademark smile, she couldn't do it. She didn't want to drag her into the world of demons and warlocks, especially with no powers! She could avoid that life. She could live a normal life. Mel on the other hand wasn't so lucky. She was born into that world. One she couldn't avoid. But to be honest she didn't want to avoid it. She loved being a witch, she just hated the loss that came with saving innocents. Because there is always that one a good witch can't save and Mel doesn't want Peyton to be one of the innocents Mel couldn't save.  
Peyton was Mel's best friend, they had known each other their whole lives! Peyton could easily hang out with anyone she wants, she's the most popular girl at school and everyone wants to be her friend. But for some reason unknown to Mel Peyton chooses to hang out with her and she will always be grateful for Peyton choosing to be her friend. S didn't know what she would do without her. That's why she couldn't tell Peyton her secret. She's rather lie than see Peyton killed by a demon. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if something happened to her. Mel shut her eyes trying to get rid of the thoughts plaguing her mind.  
Mel was suddenly thrown out of these thoughts by a sound she definitely didn't want to be hearing.

**"You have got to be kidding me" **she muttered and without another word orbed out.

Mel orbed in and looked around. She was "up there" and she wasn't happy about it.

**"What do you want?"** she questioned, anger clear in her voice

"We need your help" Zolar spoke up. Mel's expression softened when she saw who had spoken. However much she hated elders for what they had put her family through over the years, Zolar had truly been there for her when she needed guidance.

**"Please Mel we have a charge, a new witch. She needs help."**

**"No! You promised I wouldn't have to have another charge, especially after the last time." **Mel blinked furiously trying to stop the tears which were forming from the memory.  
**"Find someone else!"**

**"Mel if there was, I promise you, I wouldn't' have summoned you. You are the only person who will be able to guide her. You have a ... connection with her, I guess you could say. A bond no other whitelighter can have with her."**

Mel looked up curiously. **"I know her don't I ?"**

Zolar nodded his head. **"She needs your help. She's in trouble. Demons are after her powers. She needs your help now."**

**"Well who is she? What powers does she..."**

Zolar cut her off and held up his hand. **"There's no time for questions. She's under attack, you need to help her"**

Mel nodded her head in understanding. Zolar waved his hand and Mel disappeared in sparkling blue orbs.  
**"Good Luck"** Zolar whispered

Mel reappeared in a street she didn't recognise.** "Thanks for the lift." **she muttered  
Mel looked around for her new charge. **"Where is she??"**  
Suddenly an explosion came from a dark alleyway from across the street.  
**"Of course a dark alley way where else."** she said with a roll of eyes as she ran across the street.

Mel ducked as a fireball flew towards her. She looked up and saw her charge, however, her charge had her back to her so Mel couldn't see her face. Mel looked on impressed as her charge carefully avoided fireballs and threw some impressive fire throws towards the four brute demons attacking her. However, her charge was thrown off guard as one of the demons hit her and she went crashing to the floor.

**"Hey!!"** Mel yelled furiously.

All demons turned to look at her. They sneered at her and I unison fireballs appeared in their hands.

**"You don't wanna mess with us little girl"  
**Mel's eyes narrowed  
**"Try me!"**

The demons looked at each other and laughed. Then turned towards Melinda and threw the fireballs. However, Mel didn't flinch. Instead she threw out her hands and sent the fireballs back at the demons with a small wave of her hands. The demons screamed in agony as they were hit with their own powers and went up in flames.

Mel grimaced **"Ouch that had to hurt"**

Mel turned to find her charge, who by the looks of it was still unconscious. She found her on the other side of the alley. She grabbed her charge and turned her over. She gasped as her charge's face came into view.

**"Peyton?!"**

There you guys a new chapter. Hope you like it. I'd really appreciate the reviews so please press that little button in the corner thanks!!


End file.
